Life's Little Insecruities
by HiddenSunrise24
Summary: Alfred take Arthur to a beach to get him away from the stresses of work, but why won't Arthur go swimming with his American boyfriend? It's up to Alfred to find out. Mainly UsUk, Mentioned SpaMano, PruCan and GerIta


Life's little insecurities

**This is my second fanfiction and yet again it's a beach scene! I apologise beforehand for any errors and reviews would be awesome like Prussia!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! (If I did there would be more UsUk XD) **

The sun beamed brightly down onto that one spot everyone loves and wishes they could be there. The beach. The hot summer sun warmed the sand that Arthur sat upon as he dipped his toes into it. The warm, golden sun swallowed his toes as he sat on a sun towel under the shade of a large tree. He lay out across the towel holding himself up with his hands behind him, his toes off the edge of the towel warmed in the sand. He watched the peaceful beach. No one was on it except from few people. Arthur stayed out their way and under the shade of the trees out their view. He liked the sun but it liked to burn him just as easily. He was wearing lots of sun cream but he was hot already and he didn't want to feel any hotter. His clothes were packed away into his beach bag and he was sat in nothing but his swim shorts which had the union jack all over them. The small bits of sun that got through the trees thick branches warmed his bare chest just nice enough for it to feel nice for him. Suddenly the outline of a figure came jogging over the sand. Arthur sighed and braced himself for the incoming disturbance.

"Yo Artie! Come swim with me!" the American called as he came to a stop in front of Arthur wearing only his American flagged swim shorts and dog tags around his neck. Arthur looked up to his tall friend. Well he was more than a friend. A boyfriend.

"I'm quite happy here Alfred" he said his British accent so different from the American in pronouncing words. Alfred placed his hands on his hips and Arthur could see him frown at him. Arthur reframed from staring at Alfred's bare chest the best he could. He had a six pack and was very muscly and well built. Something Arthur wasn't. Compared to Alfred he was skinny and weak.

"Why not? It's why we came to the beach right?" he nagged and Arthur sighed. Alfred had brought him to the beach to relax and enjoy his time away from his busy work schedule. Arthur appreciated the effort and he was actually feeling relaxed but he was the shy type. Going onto into the sea with his boyfriend in front of other couples didn't quite seem as exciting to him as it was to Alfred. Arthur shook his head at Alfred who crouched down at the end of Arthur's towel.

"No it's not that. I'm having fun at the beach but I'm not… I don't look like you" Arthur said quietly and Alfred's warm hand handed upon his shin. Arthur looked down at the hand upon his leg before looking to the sea blue eyes of Alfred.

"Does it matter?"

"Look at you Alfred, I mean you're so muscly and beautiful I don't deserve-"

"No. I won't have you saying you don't deserve me. If anything it's me who doesn't deserve you. You look amazing Arthur you always have. You have a six pack too. It may not be as obvious as mine but that's because I'm tall." Alfred said soothingly stroking Arthur's leg. Arthur felt a hot blush sweep across his face and hoped he could blame it on the sun's heat.

"I know but-" Arthur tried to speak but Alfred stood up and held his hand down to Arthur causing him to stop. He looked amazingly beautiful to Arthur and probably anyone who looked at him. Arthur was always amazed that he was loved by such a man.

"Look dude you're coming swimming with me. There's no choice about it" Alfred smiled causing Arthur to smile a small smile and he reached up and took the larger man's hand. Alfred had no problem pulling him to his feet and into his chest for a quick hug before grabbing his hand again and dragging the British man out of the shade and into the sun. The sand was warmer out in the sun and warmed the soles of their feet as they walked to the shimmering sea. Arthur looked around the beach and realised it was a lot busier than he first thought. He stopped dead causing Alfred to stop and look back at him. There were laughs from down the beach as he saw Alfred's brother running at the edge of the sea. He was smiling and filling the beach with laughter as he ran. His golden hair, the same colour as Alfred's, bounced with him his lose curl bouncing out the side. Another's laugh could be heard from a silver haired man running after him. It was Gilbert, Matthew's boyfriend and he was chasing him across the beach having fun. Arthur watched them as they ran behind Alfred, down along the beach their laughs still audible to Arthur. Matthew was shyer than him so how come he could run about with Gilbert and not care? Why couldn't he do that? He sighed and looked down at the space where the couple had just come from. Two people lay on a towel one with auburn hair and a curl sticking out to his left near the head of a blond haired man. Feliciano and Ludwig. They lay together on their towels and soaked up the sun's rays.

"Arthur?" Alfred brought his attention back to him. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned and Arthur looked to see two people stood in the sea together. Both brown haired, one darker than the other. Arthur could see the curl that stuck out the lighter haired man and instantly knew who they were. Lovino and Antonio. Lovino, Like Arthur, hated attention. Yet he was out in the ocean with his boyfriend. Arthur took in a deep breath and turned back to Alfred.

"Nothing" he smiled as he felt some confidence flow through him. He walked up and grabbed Alfred's hand and they walked side by side into the ocean. As they reached the edge the cool, refreshing, slightly warm sea touched their toes. They stopped hand in hand and looked out to the sun high in the sky above the sea. The sun reflected off the sea giving it that magical shine. Arthur smiled and tugged on Alfred's hand pulling him into the ocean. They ran until the warm water was up to their waists and stopped. They looked to each other smiles on their faces. Arthur was going to have fun; not be his usual grumpy self but have fun. He reached his hand into the water and shoved his hand forward causing water to spray up at a completely oblivious Alfred. It completely soaked him causing his hair to deepen in colour and fall onto his face. His blue eyes glittered at Arthur in both surprise and happiness.

"Oh no you didn't" he chuckled and put his hand into the water. Arthur laughed and tried to run away but failed as the water hit his back and sent him flying into the water. Alfred swan over to him and hugged him in the water both their hair dripping with water. However Arthur was smiling more than Alfred had seen before and if this is what it took to get that smile on his face. Then Alfred, if he could, would spend every second of everyday on the beach with his special person.

His Arthur Kirkland.


End file.
